1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle roof that has several movable panels that may be moved independently between a closed position and a variety of open positions.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle roofs are available that include retractable hard tops, convertible tops, hard tops having sun roofs, and hard tops having removable targa tops.
One example of a hard top motor vehicle roof is disclosed in published German application DE 101 13 427 A1 that has two rigid parts that are disposed next to one another with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle when the roof is closed. The panels are stored in a storage compartment at the back of the vehicle when the roof is open. The position of the parts may be changed by means of a kinematic movement system so that only the A pillars and windshield project above the belt line of the vehicle when the roof is open. No other roof parts are located above the belt line except the windshield and windshield frame.
Another prior art roof system is disclosed in the publication DE 94 06 435 U1 that describes a vehicle roof that is solidly connected to the body of a vehicle and has a roof opening that is directly adjacent to the windshield frame. Two roof parts may be inserted into the opening so that they lie next to one another. The roof may be converted into a targa position by manually removing one of the roof parts from the roof opening. This roof concept does not allow for converting the roof to a convertible position.
Another prior art motor vehicle roof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,174 that discloses a transparent roof plate which can be moved with a translational motion between a closed position and an open position. The transparent roof plate is moved within the confines of a side roof frame that is permanently fastened to the body. The roof plate is pushed beneath a back roof plate to open the roof.
The present invention is directed to the problem of creating a motor vehicle roof that exposes a large roof opening in an open position and which is movable to a closed position with minimal effort. There is also a need for a roof that can be arranged in a number of different open positions.
These and other problems are addressed by Applicant's invention as summarized below.